The Forgotten Suou
by steampunkspuffyshipper
Summary: Akira Suou is always in the background of her brother's loud social presence, but when Haruhi Fujioka joins the host club, she encourages Akira to come out her shell. Akira has always had a crush on Mori, but thinks that nobody will ever see her in a romantic way as she is the young and shy, little does she know that someone close to her has been in love with her from the start
1. Chapter 1

My name is Akira Suou, I'm fourteen years old, I go to Ouran Middle School and, unfortunately, I am the younger sister of Tamaki Suou. I have short blonde hair (like my brother), pale skin (like my brother) but there's just one thing, I am not my brother! My brother, Tamaki, is obnoxious, narcissistic, selfish and superficial.

I am nothing like him but for some reason he won't leave me alone. He always insists that rather than walking home alone I wait in music room three, in the corner, until he is finishes flirting with those annoying airheads. It's not like I can't look after myself. The only consolation, I have when I'm there are the Hitchiian twins, Mori, Honey, and occasionally, Kyoya.

I have never really had any friends apart from them, and even still, they're Tamaki's friends, they have to be nice to me. They were the only people I really got on with, but that stopped when I met Haruhi Fujioka.

I was sitting on a chair in the corner reading, as usual. I heard the sound of someone stepping inside music room three. I looked up from my book and there at the other side of the room stood a small boy with thick, clunky glasses like me so I could easily empathize with him. I hated my glasses. I know what you're thinking, I'm a member of the filthy rich Suou family so why can't I just get some contacts? Well, my brother won't let me, that's why. My father isn't around a lot and my mother lives in France so my Tamaki takes charge.

"Welcome," The Host Club chimed in unison. The strange boy looked at them in bewilderment. The Host Club did have that effect on newcomers but what I didn't get was why there was a boy standing there. Tamaki proudly explained the purpose of the Ouran Host Club to the stranger which made his looked of bewilderment turned to pure terror.

"Th- th- this is a host club?" He stuttered, frantically searching for the door handle behind him.

"Wow, it's a boy," the twins stated simultaneously.

Kyouya looked at them, "Hickaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him."

"Hm," Kyouo sounded simply like he had just figured something out. " Well that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr Honor Student."

"What?" Tamaki said.

As soon as I heard the title, honor student, I knew it was Haruhi Fujioka. I was going to but in on the conversation but I realized my big brother was about to go on a rant so I put my headphones in. That was the last thing I wanted to hear.

About a minute later I looked up to see if he had finished when I saw Tamaki stroking Haruhi's face. Haruhi blushed and that's when the light bulb inside my head went on. I knew there was something of about him/her. Her small frame, her baby face, the high voice and not to mention that Haruhi was a name for a girl. This didn't make me a hundred percent sure since I had basically just described Honey senpai but even still, when I saw the way she blushed during the intimate interaction between her and Tamaki, I just knew.

Haruhi pulled away and fell back, knocking over the expensive vase sitting on the table behind her. It shattered and shards of it flew everywhere like shrapnel when a bomb is dropped.

"Oh dear," I said. This made everybody turn to me and notice that I had been sitting there the whole time. "Looks like you're now property of the Ouran Host Club, Haruhi."


	2. Chapter 2

I was actually starting to like Haruhi, especially since she managed to knock my brother down a peg by calling him obnoxious. Tamaki was curled up in the corner feeling sorry for himself when Haruhi apoligized, "uh, I'm sorry, Tamaki- Senpai." The twins chuckled with each other at this, "You a hero alright," the twins said, patting a mortified Haruhi on the head.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, he's just a little too sensitive. Besides, he does occasionally need to be brought back down to earth." I told him.

Haruhi nodded at me in agreement, " I'm sorry, Senpai, but your lesson did strike a small chord with me."

I face palmed myself, why did she have to go give him another compliment? He'd be back up into the stratosphere in no time.

That small gesture from Haruhi ended up with Tamaki turning her into a host.

"Change, change, change!" The twins chanted behind the curtain.

"Okay, fine, I'll change but you two have to get out!" With those final words, Haruhi shoved Hikaru and Kaoru out of the changing room. They hopped over to me, stuggling to regain their balance.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other aghast with me in between them.

"You both figured it out, didn't you?" They turn to looked down at me, the short, blond, middle school girl and nodded solemnly.

Once the transformation was complete, the whole host club and I stared at the new and improved Haruhi Fujioka in wonder.

"Cute, you look as pretty as a girl!" Tamaki squeeked. Seriously, were Hikaru, Kaoru and I the only ones who had figured it out yet? Had Tamaki ever considered that Haruhi looked like a girl because she was a girl?

"Haru-Chan, you look so cute!" Honey chimed in.

"If we had know that's how you actually look," Hikaru began, "we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru continued.

"Who knows? Maybe he'll draw in some customers. " Kyoyo suggested.

"You know what?" Tamaki exclaimed. "That's exactly what I was thinking."

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed at him.

This was usually the sort of comment that would make my brother sad but not when it came from me. According to him, everything I did was 'cute'. I was not cute.

"Oh Akira, you're so adorable when you try to be mean and sarcastic!" Tamaki squealed with joy. He lifted me up and put me on his shoulders, much to my dismay.

"Tamaki put me down!" I roared at him.

"Never, you're just so cute!"

"Mori-Senpai, could you help me please?" I sighed in defeat.

Mori shugged, walked over to us and lifted me of Tamaki's shoulders with ease. He then ruffled my hair, I hated when people did that.

All the host club members, apart from Haruhi and Kaoru, began to do the same.

"If we wanted someone cute for the role of the Host Club's dog, why didn't we just make Akira do it?" Hickaru questioned them gleefully.

"I am not cute!"I screamed.

Everybody ignored my screams of anger and continued to prod and poke me like a specimen in a lab.

"Come on you guys, don't you think that's enough?" Kaoru asked them quietly.

Hickaru sighed at his twin, "fine."

I was so relieved that everybody had stopped toying with me like I was a puppy, especially Mori-Senpai. I didn't want him to see me that way.  
The truth was I really liked him, but I knew it would never happen. He was a third year in high school and I was a year behind Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi who were all first years. It was a stupid idea.

Kaoru came up to me, naturally followed by Hickaru.

"You okay, Akira?" Kaoru asked.

" Yeah, thanks Kaoru." I smiled at him.

"What if you're talking to Hickaru?"

"I know I'm not."

"How can you tell?" Hickaru asked.

"Well, Hickaru is sort of the leader of the two cause he is headstrong whereas Kaoru is a bit more relaxed."

Kaoru and Hickaru looked at each other then turned back to me, "You can probably tell because of our hair. Next time we play the which one is Hickaru game we'll be sure to bring the hats." Hickaru assured me.

"It's not your hair, I really can tell." I told them.

"Whatever," Hikaru said dismissively.

Hickaru really got my nerves sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

I wasn't usually one to watch the Host Club members at work but I was intrigued by the new host Haruhi. I was really interested in how a girl, who as far as I knew was straight, was going to flirt with other straight girls. She seemed to be getting on pretty well and as it turns out, I wasn't the only one watching this magnificent was awestruck by it, so much so that after saying a few words to the girl sitting next to him, he invited Haruhi to join them.

I watched the spectacle playout and I had to say, it was quite entertaining. Tamaki overwelhmed with glee at how cute Haruhi was, Mori coming to her rescue and Tamaki's guest looking insanely jealous of Haruhi.

I was about to go back to reading my book when Tamaki invited me over to join them as well, "Oh, Akira!" He sang. "Come over hear and meet a friend of mine, will you, sister dearest?"

I sighed and walked over to my brother.

"It just occured to me that you stay here, in the Host Club waiting for me to finish up so I can accompany you home but you always sit in the corner reading your books, you never actually talk to the other girls. Therefore, I have decided to introduce you to one of my regulars. Akira, this is Princess Seika Ayanokoji, Princess, this is my adorable little sister, Akira!" He squealed.

"Okay, firstly, I don't wait here by choice because you insist on accompanying me everywhere, secondly, I'm not in high school so I don't know any of these girls and have no reason to talk to them and thirdly, I am not cute!" I explained angrily.

"Oh Akira, of course you're cute, especially when you're angry!" He smiled then whisked me up in his arms and once again placed me on his shoulders.

"Um, Mori Senpai?" I called to him.

He looked up and saw me once again, on Tamaki's shoulders, "You know the drill." I stated monotonously. He nodded and once again came up to us and wrenched me off Tamaki's shoulders.

"Thanks." I sighed. He once again, ruffled my hair like I was a little boy and walked away. All the girls awwed at the display of cuteness and began chatting amongst themselves. I was honestly getting too old for this crap.

I stood in the corridor waiting for my brother to walk me home. All the girls had left and he said he just had to sort out a few things. I saw Haruhi walking towards me and I decided to confront her about what I knew.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked politely as I could.

"Sure, what is it?" She answered willingly.

"I know your secret."

She looked horrified, "You know that I'm a girl?"

I nodded, "I won't tell anyone though, I'm pretty sure a few of the hosts have figured it out anyway and it's only a matter of time before Tamaki finds out. He's an idiot but I'm pretty sure Kyouo will help him realise eventually."

"Will I have to go back to being the club's dog when he finds out?"

"I honestly don't know. I think you could easily get away with pretending to be a boy but Tamaki might be a little skeptical."

"Well, thanks for telling me. Hey, have you seen my bag around anywhere?"

"No, have you lost it?"

Just then, Haruhi walked up to window a couple of metres away from us and looked out of it.

"What is it?" I asked walking up and standing next to her.

I stared through the window as she did and realised what she was looking at, "Is that your bag?"

Haruhi started running. I immeadiately followed after her until we were stopped in our tracks by Tamaki's regular, Seika Ayanokoji.

"Oh, it's you again." She spat at Haruhi. "I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless though, you're always going to be a second class citizen."

Why was she being so horrible? It's not like Haruhi was trying to steal Tamaki away from her.

Seika was walking away when, " Hey Seika, what the hell is your problem?" I shouted at her.

She stopped and turned to me. "Oh look, it's the adoptedSuou girl, Tamaki's half-sister."

The words stung because they were painfully true. I wasn't biologically a Suou, nor was I Tamaki's full sister.

"What's your point, Ayanokoji?"

"The point is you're just as bad as Haruhi. You think Tamaki likes having you as a sister?"

"Were you the one who threw Haru-Chan's bag into the pond?"

"Now, why on earth would I do that?" Seika then walked away from us, mocking us with an evillaugh much like that a super villain.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go get your bag." I sighed.

We got to the pond and Haruhi rolled up her trousers and took off her shoes and socks. Haruhi began wading though the pond to retrieve her bag and the various items that had fallen out of it.

I was about to take off my shoes and socks too to go in and help but Haruhi refused. "It's fine, honestly."

"Too bad, I'm helping. " I huffed at her.

"There's no need Akira." A familiar voice stated from behind me. I turned round to see my brother, Tamaki, standing there. He took off the stuff he was wearing on his feet and went in to help Haruhi.

"I'll wait over there." I informed the two walking about 100 metres away from them.

I knew it before Tamaki did. He had a crush on Haruhi but Tamaki wasn't going to admit that to himself until he knew she was a girl. The way he coddled her, the way he looked at her, the way he helped her out even though it meant getting wet. It was obvious.

After we had said goodbye to Haruhi, Tamaki and I began to walk back home.

"Do you have any idea who'd want to do such a mean thing to Haruhi as throwing his bag in the pond?" Tamaki quizzed me.

"I'm pretty sure I know exactly who it was." I growled, bashing my fist into my other hand.

"Really, who?"

"Seika Ayanokoji, you're regular guest."

Tamaki looked shocked, "Akira, Listen to me, before you go accusing Seika of such a thing, you have to be absolutely sure about this."

"I'm sure."

"Well, that is good enough for me. "

The next day I sat in the corner of the usual room where the host club and their guests congregated. It had been a really weird week, I usually wasn't one to pry into anything, let alone the Host Club's affairs, but I just couldn't help but get involved.

Haruhi was the first non-idiot I'd ever met besides Tamaki's friends and another select few. Yet, here was this pretentious, jealous girl, Seika, being mean to her. I wouldn't stand for it.

I watched Haruhi and Seika from afar, for some she had requested Haruhi. I stared intently when all of a sudden the jealous princess's face turned crimson with rage. She pushed the table over when she thought no one was watching, causing Haruhi to fall on top of her.

"Somebody help, he just attacked me!" Seika screamed. The twins response to her cry was pouring jugs of water over her.

"Why did you do that?" Seika asked in confusion. Tamaki walked over to Seika and helped her up.

"Tamaki, do something, Haruhi just assaulted me," she moaned at him.

"I'm disappointed in you. Somebody told what you did to Haruhi's bag, then today you got angry at him so pushed the table over causing him to fall on top of you. Haruhi didn't assult you, he's just not that kind of a man." Tamaki explained.

"But Tamaki-"

"You're a beautiful girl, but you're not classy enough to be one of our guests. Please leave."

"Tamaki, you idiot!" She wailed running out of the room.

I never thought I'd say this, but my brother was actually being considerate for once. I was glad that that was the last I'd see of Princess Seika Ayanokoji here at the Ouran High School Host Club.

Author,

It's actually not the last we're going to see of her. Seika Ayanokoji will be back for revenge!

Question: What do think Seika will do to get back at Akira? Leave your answer in the comments if you think you know!


	4. Chapter 4

KAURO'S POV

I had been waiting for the party to start all day and it was finally here. I was excited to initiate our plan that involved writing a fake, sickeningly sweet love letter that Haruhi had supposedly written.

That was only a small part of the reason I was ecstatic about the event. The other reason was because Akira was there. Tamaki had dragged her along to it and she looked really adorable.

She was standing in the corner, as she always did, in a forest green and black plaid dress with short sleeves and a white collar. It didn't really look appropriate for a party like the one we where at but it the truth of the matter was, dark green suited her. She made it look so warm and welcoming and it matched her eyes.

I didn't know who she was trying to fool by insisting she wasn't cute because Akira Suou was the embodiment of cute. It's not like I thought she looked cute like a child, she looked cute like a pretty girl who every guy would want to fall in love with. That was a problem for me, no guy had realised that she was pretty yet because they'd never actually looked past her thick glasses. They were all idiots, but I was glad of it.

I guess I fell for Akira's charm because now I was in love with her. I had been since she first talked to me. She was always like Hikaru and I, reserved and unsociable, it was her against the world.

The only difference between her and us was that Hikaru and I always had each other whereas she always looked so alone. I felt sorry for her sometimes.

Although, ever since her brother started dragging her along to the Host Club she's become more friendly, she still stays in the corner but at least she talks to us sometimes.

I think the reason she was always so introverted was because of Tamaki. Everybody kept telling her how much she was like him so I think she decided not to talk to anyone to be the opposite of her socialite brother. That was another thing I had found funny, how she could think she was so similar to Tamaki.

First of all, he and Akira weren't as alike when it came to appearance as people perceived. Tamaki was tall whereas Akira was only 5 feet high and wasn't going to get any taller, she had green eyes and Tamaki had blue, she different nose and a slightly rounder face. To be honest, I think I might be a little creeped out if she looked exactly like Tamaki.

They were both different personality wise as well, polar opposites actually, but with one small similarity; they both liked helping other people. I'm pretty sure Akira was blind to Tamaki's consideration for others but it was true. When it comes to Tamaki it's obvious but it's not so easy to tell that Akira has a caring side.

I remember back to an incident that had taken place when Akira was waiting for her brother at the Ouran middle school.

Flashback

She was in her first year of Middle school but we didn't really know a lot about her. Hikaru and I had just tricked a girl into confessing that it didn't matter to her whether she dated me or Hikaru, just as long as it was one of us.

The girl ran off crying and that was when Tamaki came to talk to us. While the conversation was going on I noticed the girl we had upset earlier was still in the courtyard with Akira a few metres away but far enough away for their conversation to not be audible.

After Tamaki had finished talking to us he took his sister and left. Akira looked back at us with an unfathomable expression in her eyes before walking away. The girl who had previously been upset, seemed to be much happier now. she came up with a look of empathy on her face.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I can't possibly understand what it must be like for you two to not be recognized as individuals but I hope I can learn to do that from now on." With that she gave Hikaru and I a sad smile then walked away. That was the last time we talked to her.

The next day we saw Akira standing in the same spot waiting for Tamaki. I had told Hikaru what she had done the day before so we both stared at this girl curiously. She saw us staring and the next thing we knew, there she was standing in front of us.

"You know, you really shouldn't have been so hard on that girl." She informed us. "I know what she said probably upset the two of you but she was just ignorant, that's all. Besides, how would she know how you feel, let alone be able to tell you apart if you don't let anybody in?"

Hikaru and I both stared at the girl, shocked. After a couple of seconds we asked her, "Can you tell us apart?"

"That ones Kaoru," she said gesturing to me, "and that ones Hikaru." She continued , pointing to my brother.

"Akira! " Tamaki shouted from a distance, "It's time to go!"

"Coming!" She bellowed, turning away from us and running towards her brother.

~Fin~

I stared at Akira now, she was so different back then.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru snapped at me. "Did you hear me? I said it's time to initiate the plan!"

'Okay, okay, I'll be back in a second." I told him.

I ran over to the other side of the ball room, declining many invitations to dance along the way. I slowed down when I finally got to Akira. She looked at me and smiled, "Hey Kaoru, are you enjoying the dance?"

"Well, it's certainly interesting, at least it's going to be when we're done with it. Say, do wanna help us reunite a betrothed couple and also dress Haruhi up in a frilly pink gown along the way?" I asked, exasperated from saying that much at once.

Akira, once again, gave me that smile that I loved so much, "Sure, that sounds way more fun than dancing."


	5. Chapter 5

I helped Haruhi put on her dress as she fought to keep it off.

"Come on Haruhi, please cooperate, It's for the good of Kanako and Suzushima!" I screeched at her.

When we finally got out of the changing room, I put on Haruhi's make-up. When we were done the jaws of the Hikaru and Kaoru dropped.

"My face feels heavy," Haruhi sulked, "and it's hard to walk in these heels." She continued, struggling to walk.

"Stop complaining Haruhi, It's called being a girl. It's not like we can all be like you and change into a boy whenever we want." I snapped at her. "The human race wouldn't survive."

"Okay, okay, I think we've heard enough! Please stop." Haruhi pleaded.

"Where did my little Akira learn of such things!?" Tamaki raged, storming in to the room.

"Uh, it's called health class." Hikaru mocked. "Yeah Boss, everybody learns that stuff in middle school." Kaoru continued.

"What are you all doing? The guest are all waiting for-" Tamaki stopped, finally taking notice of Haruhi. He looked stunned.

We led Haruhi out the door, wishing her good luck. "She's so pretty!" Tamaki cryed in anguish.

I looked at the twins, "You know, this a pretty nice thing you're doing for that couple. I'm proud of you two." I congratulated them.

"Well as much as we'd love to take the credit for this, Akira," Hikaru started, "It was the Bosses idea, not ours." Kaoru finished.

"Really?" I quizzed Tamaki with surprise. Tamaki nodded modestly. Who knew my brother could be so nice?

Author,

I know Akira is a bit bitchy in this chapter but that's just the way she is. She's got a lot of repressed anger towards certain people and can be occasionally mean to the the few friends she actually has. What? You thought she was sweet all the time just because she was quiet?


	6. Chapter 6

I was freaking out. Had I done something wrong? If it was about those bad words people kept writing on the toilet stalls in the girls bathroom, I had _no idea_ how they got there.

I had been asked to see the principal and I was worried because the last time I went to see the guy without knowing what they wanted to see me about was back in elementary school when I accidentally got gum in Miho Oshiro's hair.

I knocked on the door of the principles office and waited for a response.

"Come in!" The principal chimed.

I opened the door then closed it behind me as I walked in. I directed my eyes to the principal, Mr Ito.

"You wanted to see me, Mr Ito?" I said.

"Ah yes, Akira, take a seat." He told me, darting his eyes toward the chair.

I liked Mr Ito, he wasn't angry or threatening like my elementary school principal. How somebody ever thought that man should run a school of children was beyond me.

"What did you want to see me about, sir?"

"Well it's much to my delight to inform you that you are very advanced in your studies, compared to your classmates at least. I have discussed it with the Principal of Ouran high school and they will be able to squeeze you into class 1A there in order to study at a level more suitable for you."

"Are you serious?"

"If that's okay with you, of course."

Are you kidding? Of course it is, it's fucking amazing!

"Well yeah, I guess."

"Then, as of next week, you are officially a high school student."

Later that day, I was walking home with Tamaki. I had become a lot closer with him since the party and what he did for that couple. I had been so wrapped up in my own narcissistic inferiority complex that I hadn't actually managed to see my brother for the good person he was.

After Kaoru had told me about what Tamaki had done for that man who was trying to find his daughter during the physical exam I knew I had been an idiot.

Maybe I had been taking out my anger on Tamaki when I should have taken it out on my adoptive father and grandmother who pretended I didn't exist, maybe I missed Mom and wanted to go back to France to be with her, maybe Tamaki was the only one in this continent who gave a damn about me.

"So what happened at school today?" Tamaki questioned me.

"Well, it was pretty interesting actually, the principal asked to see me." I replied joyfully.

Tamaki freaked out at this, "What? Did you get you get into trouble? Were the other kids pushing you around? What did he want, Akira?!"

"Geez Tamaki, calm down. It was actually because I'm so ahead in my studies that he thinks I should move up into first year at Ouran High School."

"What? Oh I'm so proud of you, you adorable little genius!" He cried, lifting me up for a hug and almost squeezing me half to death.

"Tamaki, I... can't... breathe..."

"Oh sorry," he apoligized, putting me down. "I can't wait to tell Father at dinner."

"I'm only supposed to call him Father in front of company, remember? When we're alone I'm to adress him as Mr Suou." I reminded him. This broke our celebratory spirit.

Tamaki put his hand on my shoulder, "He still loves you Akira, deep down, whether you're his biological daughter or not."

"Tamaki, can you do one thing for me?"

"What's that?"

"Don't lie to me to spare my feelings. You're the only one I can depend on right now, so it would be better if you were always brutally honest with me."

Author,

I know that's a sad note to end on but the next chapter is a little more light hearted because Renge is in town. Beware of the lady manager!


	7. Chapter 7

I walked into music room three with Tamaki to see all the other hosts chatting away. When the saw me they all gave this weird expression of terror, well, all of them with the exception of Kaoru, Kyouya and Tamaki.

"Tama-Chan, you can't bring guests in here until the club is officially open for business!" Honey-Senpai screeched in confusion.

"What are talking about Honey-Senpai? I always come here early with Tamaki." I informed him. At that moment I realised, they all thought I was a different person because I was wearing contacts and the high school uniform.

"Akira, why are you wearing the high school uniform and where are your glasses?" Kaoru asked me. Hikaru, Mori, Honey and Haruhi face palmed, realising what the rest of us had known all along.

"Oh, I'm moving up into class 1A tomorrow and I just wanted to try out the uniform, plus, since I'm starting high school, Tamaki thinks I'm finally responsible enough to wear contacts." I explained happily.

The only thing I wasn't happy about was the uniform, it was a gross colour and was all puffy, it looked more like an ugly ball gown than a school uniform.

"So you'll be in our class?" Hikaru smiled. "That means You, Hikaru, Haruhi and I can all take conversational French together!" Kaoru continued.

"Hey, I never actually said I was gonna take conversational French." Haruhi moaned.

"Yeah, same here." I sided with Haruhi, the twins didn't actually seem to be listening, they were too busy jumping for joy. We both groaned simultaneously at how oblivious the twins were being towards our objection. Why would I need to take French anyway? The twins seemed to have forgotten that I was half French, half Japanese.

"Well, what are you all standing around for? Open the doors, the Host Club is open for business!" Tamaki cried in jubilation.

I was back in my corner again, as soon a the giggling guests came in they immediately started asking who the new girl was and she was in the music room before the club had opened and where Akira was. As soon as all this had been explained they stared at me in shock, just as the hosts had before. Some of them actually seemed a little jealous, after all I would now be spending much more time with the hosts than they were. I wasn't usually the smug type, okay, who am I kidding of course I was, but being happy because of their misfortune seemed a little too spiteful, even for me.

I was doing my usual reading in the corner gag when I looked up from my book to see a seemingly shy girl at the door.

"Uh guys? I think there's someone new here to see you." I told the hosts.

"Looks like the Host Club has a new guest." The twins observed. "Come in, what are you waiting for?" Kaoru commanded gently. "Watching from afar is no fun." Hikaru added playfully.

"Umm..." The girl sounded shyly. For gods sake, just come in already, you're clearly not actually shy if you were planning to flirt with guys at a host club.

"Stop that!" Tamaki snapped at the twins. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests?" He demanded. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. We welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." He told her coolly, extending his hand and offering it to her.

Just as she looked like she was about to accept Tamaki's hand, she rejected him, "No!" She squealed in anger. "Don't touch me, you phoney!"

Oh God. Was this girl for real?

"Phoney?!" Tamaki repeated in pain.

"Just what I said, you're a phoney. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!"

Wow, she really was really making deep, deep stabs, wasn't she?

"You shouldn't go spreading your love so easily like that, are you stupid? You must be a dimwitted narcissist. You're incompetent, you're a commoner, you're disgusting!" She raged.

Tamaki looked like he was going to cry, or like he had been shot, or something.

Who was this girl and where could I learn to be as mean as her?


End file.
